Everyone Saw It Coming
by Ehliena
Summary: People tended to jump to the conclusion that Rey and Ben were together. It wasn't true, until it was.


Nobody believed them when they said that they weren't together.

"But you two are always together!"

That was a common argument that people told them whenever they denied any relationship except a platonic one. Rey had the perfect comeback for that.

"Of course we are," she would say. "We're teaching the younglings and each other. It's all just work."

Ben silently agreed with her. She was his 'Master' some of the time, his co-teacher another part of the time, and his padawan the rest of the time. With all the training they do together, he just couldn't see her in the romantic light. Besides, he assumed that she was with the pilot or the trai , he really should stop calling Finn that, even in his mind.

Nevertheless there were some who would block everything out and just hear that they were teaching each other. Those were romantic idiots who think that a man and a woman couldn't be in constant close proximity and just be friends.

"But you two just click."

Rey liked to be told that she and Ben had this rhythm, but she didn't like it that others immediately assumed that their chemistry meant that they were involved. Luckily, Ben had the best counter-argument for that.

"Thank you," he'd be polite, a stark contrast to how he was when he was known as Kylo Ren. "I'm glad that you think that we work well together. We have to, for the children."

Despite that statement working most of the time, there were still times that people deliberately misheard and thought that they were already planning to have children themselves. Those moments made Rey want to blush or whack something with her training staff.

Sometimes Master Luke was dragged into it, whenever they went to some political function or another. General Organa always made them attend. Like the one they were currently attending.

"Luke, you agree with us right?" a random politician said. "That Ben and Rey are good together?"

"They're great co-teachers," Luke agreed, already quite used to people asking about the relationship status of his two apprentices.

"Not that!" another chimed in. "We mean that aren't they going to announce getting married soon? Rey isn't getting any younger, you know."

Those were the worst. Whenever Rey heard that, she would walk quickly in the opposite direction, because if she didn't, she would break something. Probably which ever politician was closest.

Honestly, sometimes these people made her want to go back to Jakku with all their sexist expectations of her. And they called her backwards.

Rey proceeded to find a secluded area, as she did whenever she heard that conversation. This time it was a balcony. Her emotions must always run high during these times, because not a few minutes later, Ben would always arrive.

He would stand or sit there with in her the silence for a while, letting her decide if she would talk or if he would just guess basing on how out of control her emotions were.

He leaned against the railing next to her, taking in the view. He wouldn't pressure her into saying anything, not unless he was willing to be the object she displaced her anger on. He learned that the hard way.

"Those stupid nerf herders," she complained. Ben resisted snorting. She would always use some variation of that insult.

"What was it this time?" he asked in a gentle voice. One of them needed to keep calm, and in any other circumstance it was Rey. They both found it comforting that they could rely on each other like that.

"Babies."

"Oh."

People speculating on their relationship was annoying, but bearable. People asking when they would get married, was more irritating, but still quite tolerable.

But when people brought up offspring…

Ben shook his head as a shiver went down his spine.

"I know," Rey said, reaching over and patting him on the shoulder. "I'm not old enough to contemplate that."

"You need to find a boyfriend first," Ben teased. "I don't know how anyone can handle you though."

"I don't need to be _handled_ ," Rey groused.

"Maybe you do," Ben waggled his eyebrows causing Rey to laugh.

Their conversation turned to less serious things, as it always did. The event that triggered her upset completely forgotten.

Time passed and despite their disdain for how utterly cliché it was, they fell in love. Since it was born of mutual respect and affection, they decided to just lets things be and let whatever would happen just happen.

The pair didn't tell anyone at first, mostly because they weren't even certain that the relationship would last, and partially because they knew they'd hear a lot of 'I told you so' from all of their friends. Further into their relationship, it seemed that they took too long to tell anyone that they were together that it would have just been awkward.

When they finally did decide to announce it, it was rather anticlimactic. They decided to tell his family together. Which meant that it was in Master Luke's study with General Organa on the Holophone and Han flying in from who knows where.

"We have something to tell you," Rey began once they were all settled. "It's a bit big."

Leia, perceptive person that she was, took one look at their joined hands and smiled knowingly. Luke sat back in his chair and waited patiently for his students to proceed. Han jumped the gun.

"You're pregnant!" Han said, smiling brightly at the thought of finally getting a grandchild. "Congratulations!"

Rey spluttered as Han pulled her into a hug and reached over to pat Ben on the back. Ben just stood their, shocked that his father could jump to that conclusion. Luke just shook his head.

"I'm not pregnant!" Rey adamantly denied. "That's not our news."

"We're together," Ben explained, seeing the confused look on their faces. "Romantically."

They nodded along just to placate the pair. Leia's brow furrowed.

"We know Ben," Leia said. "We've known for a while now."

"You have?" Rey asked. "Why didn't you all say anything?"

"We didn't think we had to," Luke replied. "It was fairly obvious to us."

"Yep," Han agreed. "Even if Luke here took a while to catch on, you can never hide anything from her Worshipfulness over there."

"So you all don't mind?" Rey asked, obviously wanting their approval.

"Of course not," Leia reassured her. "We were expecting it in fact."

"You were?" Ben's incredulous tone cause the former Princess to chuckle.

"Darling I raised you," Leia pointed out. "You could never hide anything from me."

The pair nodded. It was a weight off of their shoulders. Keeping their relationship a secret was probably the hardest thing outside the war that they had to do.

Rey gave Ben a smile. Life was good.

* * *

What's this? A one-shot? Ah well, I am still working on that multichap fic, this is just... you know, practice. lol.

Feedback is very much welcome. ^.^

Thanks to oohspookyspooky over at tumblr for this prompt.


End file.
